The history of the Black brothers
by Lavender 0002
Summary: Los momentos más importantes de la vida de Sirius y Regulus, el deterioro de una relacíón y sus distintos intereses. A fin de cuentas suspiró al aire serás un gryffindor por extrañas circunstancias, pero eres un Black por sangre.¡dejen rewiews!


Notas: ignoro exactamente algunos datos, como cuando Andromeda se fugó con Tonks o cuando Sirius se fue de casa. Más o menos pondré unas fechas que coincidan. A Meda con 17 años, en su último año y Sirius antes de empezar su 6º año.

Espero que les guste, nunca había escrito una historia de los hermanos Black, aunque los adoro y he decidido destrozarlos.

Besos de la-la.

_ ¡Muggles! Lleno de muggles .Orion ¿Acaso no había otra forma de llegar aquí? ¡Sirius, date prisa!_ instó Waldurbra Black a su hijo mientras se cogía la barriga fatigada.

Por alguna razón madre parecía enfadada y Sirius sabía que madre enfadada significaba problemas, aún así no dejó de corretear torpemente detrás de las palomas, dando gritos.

De repente se pararon, los Black estaban en medio de una plaza llena de gente, niños jugando, madres hablando y nodrizas cuidando de los que aún eran bebés. Madre los miró a todos con desprecio, como si su sola presencia pudiera contagiarle alguna virulenta enfermedad. Claro que de eso Sirius no se dio cuenta, de hecho no lo hizo hasta muchos años después y habrían de pasar más años aún para que entendiera exactamente el motivo_. La verdad es que nunca logró entenderlo._

Su padre se paró entonces entre los edificios 11 y 13 y todos lo miraron, Waldurbra impaciente y Sirius también, pero por motivos muy diferentes.

Y se hizo la magia, entre los destartalados edificios 11 y 13 había aparecido una casa enorme, el pequeño la miró impresionado, más aún de que ninguno de los niños ni madres del parque hubieran reparado en tan evidente hecho.

_ ¡Vamos!_ apremió su madre cogiéndole de la mano.

Sirius entró mirado alrededor con sorpresa, la mansión tenía una cierto aíre siniestro pero también sitios para jugar al escondite, y lugares donde hacer travesuras y echarle luego la culpa de ello a su futuro hermanito. ( Al que llamarían Regulus)

_ Bienvenidos a casa_ dijo padre con voz solemne.

_Infancia_

_1967_

Habían pasado años desde que llegarán a Grimmauld Place nº12, y Sirus ya no podía recordar ese día, tan solo se acordaba de que Regulus no existía por aquel entonces.

Ahora, cinco años después Sirius era un inquieto niño de siete años con el desagradable deber de cuidar del canijo de Regulus, que a sus cinco años, casi seis, debía de ser el hermano más insoportable sobre la faz de la tierra.

Padre trabajaba y madre había acudido a una de las aburridas reuniones familiares, de la que por suerte, esa vez se libró.

Ahora estaba sólo en casa con Regulus y Kreacher, el servicial y arisco elfo de la familia al que habían encomendado la tarea de cuidar de los niños, hipotética, pues Sirius sabía que quien tenía que encargarse de Regulus era él.

Sirius miró aburrido por la ventana, ¡estaba tan aburrido en esa casa! Miró y vio niños jugando felices. Tan cerca de él, sólo era salir por la puerta de la calle, ahora que madre no estaba y Krechaer no miraba, y si Reg decía algo ya se encargaría él de que lo pagase. Uno no puede fiarse de los hermanos pequeños.

_ ¿Qué miras?_ Regulus se había acercado y ahora estaba subido de pie en el sofá de piel y mirando por la ventana cogiéndose al alfeizar de la ventana. Observó a los niños; "esos niños indignos a los que no debéis acercaros"_ ¿Porqué los miras?_ preguntó con una curiosidad de niño de cinco años_ ¡madre dice que no debemos mirarles!

_ ¡bah!_ Sirius sacó la lengua despectivamente_ ¡Que más da! ¿Acaso está madre aquí?

_ Son muggles_ dijo Regulus al rato, como si eso fuera un gran descubrimiento_ Madre dice que no son como nosotros.

Muggles…muggles_ la palabra resonó en los oídos del mayor de los hermanos_ esa palabra odiada por sus padres y, a decir verdad, el resto de los Black. Madre decía que su sangre era sucia pero Sirius la veía roja, como la suya cuando se cortaba. Padre decía que eran inferiores y opresores (a saber que significaba esa palabra) de los magos o simplemente estúpidos. Sirius nunca había hablado con ellos pero le parecían chicos listos, unos más y otros menos, como todos.

_ ¡Señorito Sirius! No debería mirar por la ventana_ Kreacher les llevaba algo de merienda en una bandeja de plata_ el ama, su señora madre dice que no deben mirarlos.

Sirius no hizo caso al elfo y siguió mirando como jugaban los niños: "ojalá pudiese jugar afuera"

_ Vamos señorito Sirius_ llamó el elfo_ tome la merienda.

Sirius olió el delicioso aroma a tostadas recién echas y decidió que por esa vez, y sólo esa, haría caso al elfo. Se apartó de la ventana y cogió con avidez una tostada de la bandeja de plata.

_ ¡"Gacias"!_ dijo su hermano a Kreacher.

El elfo les sonrió indulgente y se apartó a una esquina a limpiar una de las tantas reliquias de las que hablaba madre.

_1971_

No podía gustarle la prima Bellatrix por más que su madre dijera que era el ejemplo a seguir en la familia_, o tal vez se debía precisamente a eso que no le gustase_.

Bellatrix era cruel, una vez, cuando él apenas hablaba le quemó su escoba de juguete porque él le rompió sin querer un vestido y ahora con 18 años acababa de terminar Hogwarts, Sirius agradecía de sobremanera no tener que compartir el colegio (por muy grande que fuese) con su prima, él empezaría en apenas unos meses y Bellatrix acababa de terminar con unas notas excelentes y un curriculum dudoso encubierto de dinero pagado por los tíos.

Bellatriz siempre charlaba con madre sobre temas aburridos e inútiles, como la dominación maga y la necesidad de mantenerse unidos los pocos que quedaban de "sangre verdadera" en contra de esa escoria que contamina cada día más nuestro mundo.

Andromeda, su prima mediana, era su favorita, ese año empezaría su 6º año en el colegio y su futuro ya estaba solucionado por su padre, algo que, como una vez le confesó a Sirius: _"Deseo librarme de mi brillante futuro"_

Narcisa era aburrida, apenas hablaba y la mayor parte de tiempo se preocupaba de que su melena rubia estuviera lustrosa y brillante, a los 14 años su mayor problema en la vida parecía ser estar guapa y encontrar un buen novio.

Sirius odiaba esas reuniones, mientras todos hablaban de cosas sin sentido para él jugaba con Regulus apartado. Madre los miraba severamente cuando metían más ruido del necesario pero a ellos les daba igual, jugaban a voces, como se supone que juegan todos los niños, incluso los de sangre pura verdadera y azul.

_ ¡Ya basta!_ les riñó madre cuando armaron demasiado escándalo en su opinión.

_ ¡Madre!_ se quejó Regulus_ ¡ Sirius no me deja de fastidiar con que él ya va a Hogwarts!

_ ¡Madre!- imitó Sirius a su hermano con voz de niña tonta.

_ ¡Sirius cállate! Y tú Regulus ya sabes de sobra que irás el año que viene_ Luego se volvió a Bellatrix_ Es muy tarde para cambiar a Sirius a Dumstrag pero a Regulus igual le sacó una plaza allí. Hogwarts se está echando a perder. ¡Imagínate! Dirigido por ese loco amante de los muggles y los sangre sucias. ¡Y esa nueva asignatura de estudios muggles!_ madre se estremeció_ ¡Dentro de poco nos dirán que tenemos que adorar a los muggles, que son...iguales a nosotros!

_ ¡JAMÁS!_ Gritó Bellatrix, puede que unos pocos se dejen convencer, pero los de sangre realmente pura sabemos cual es nuestra posición.

_ No todos_ Padre acababa de llegar, fue a su mujer y la besó luego le dio dos besos de rigor a su sobrina que le hizo una pequeña reverencia de mala gana_ hay magos de sangre pura que a juzgar por su comportamiento nadie lo diría.

_ Siempre hay ovejas descarriadas hasta en las mejores familias_ comentó madre sin saber cuan premonitorias serían sus palabras_ ¿Alguien en concreto?

_ Los weasley son el más claro ejemplo.

_ ¡Los weasley!_ chilló madre con estrépito e hizo un ruidito extraño.

_ Si waldurbra_ argumentó padre impaciente_ su árbol genealógico se remonta a la época del nuestro, al siglo XV y sin embargo no hay generación que no se haya emparentado con sangres sucias, muggles o squib o que sencillamente dijese que todos, magos y no magos somos iguales.

_Ahora Arthur Weasley va a casarse en unos meses con Molly prewett, una sangre limpia.

Sirius se preguntó como padre sabría esos datos de gente a la que sabía, despreciaba. Aunque sabia que padre aparte de estar muy bien relacionado, conocía a todo el mundo, incluso a los "indeseables".

_ Siempre pensé que acabaría con una muggle con la obsesión que tiene por ellos_ continuó padre_Tiene demasiada tolerancia por ellos, incluso los adora.

_ No saben lo que es verdadero sentimiento de mago_ intervino madre con crudeza. Y No han sabido nunca transmitírselo a sus hijos, por suerte nosotros si sabemos_ miró a sus hijos con un sentimiento que nunca mostraba; orgullo.

Su primogénito, orgulloso, altanero, con grandes dotes de magia y de mando, un pequeño diablo que alguna vez se había querido desviar de su camino pero que ella supo llevarle al correcto (en el fondo le atormentaba no ser capaz de hacerlo siempre). Todo un Black.

Y Regulus, su pequeño rey, el que nunca se quejaba, siempre seguía sus creencias a pies juntillas y creía en la supremacía maga sin esas preguntas impertinentes de su hermano como: "¡pero madre si su sangre es roja! ¿Por qué decís que es sucia? ¡Es como la nuestra!". Waldurbra se preguntaba de donde las sacaría.

Esa vez en concreto Sirius tenía nueve años, ahora dos después Waldurbra confiaba en que tuviera más sentido común y supiese, al llegar a Hogwarts, hacerse notar como un verdadero Black. _Y sabía que así sería_.

_1 de septiembre de 1971. Estación de King Croos. Londres._

Los Black llegaron a la estación con la cabeza alta y digna, sin mirar a ninguno de la escoria que encontraban en Londres. Habían ido caminando desde la mansión a la estación (no les era posible aparecerse) y Waldurbra se estremecía al pensar lo cerca que estaban de esos seres indeseables sin la protección de los sortilegios mágicos de la mansión del nº12 por medio.

Más aún le asustaba que su hijo mayor los mirara con curiosidad, como si fueran algo…bueno.

Se estremeció y apartó esos pensamientos de su mente: Procura dejarnos en buen lugar_ dijo en voz alta volviéndose a su hijo que no respondió.

Estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose de Regulus como para atender a las chorradas de madre.

_ Sirius déjanos en buen lugar_ ordenó su madre cogiéndole del brazo haciendo que la mirase por primera vez_ ya verás, será fantástico, slytherin te recibirá con los brazos abiertos y cuando lleves unos meses en el castillo te darás cuenta de cuanta razón tenemos tu padre y yo, y se te sacaran esas ideas raras de la cabeza.

Sirius dio una seca sacudida de cabeza, en secreto pensaba que las ideas raras las tenían sus padres.

Se despidió de Reg prometiéndole escribirle todos los días y de madre con su particular recomendación: "déjanos bien, quedarás en slytherin". Sirius vio, con cierta tristeza, que el resto de madres decían cosas como: "¡escríbeme en cuanto llegues!", "Oh, Mary, todas las casas son buenas" "¡Pórtate bien, no hagas explotar nada cariño!"

A Sirius le hizo gracia como esa madre parecía pensar de verdad que su hijo, un niño de pelo negro y gafas y cara de angelito, sería de verdad capaz de hacer explotar nada.

ooOOoo

Estaba en el tren. Iba a Hogwarts, iba hacia la libertad.

Se había sentado en el mismo compartimento que ese chico, que le dijo se llamaba James Potter, Sirius sintió una conexión con él como sólo la había sentido con Regulus.

También estaban una pelirroja muy guapa con cara de mari sabionda y un niño de pelo grasiento.

_ Ojalá te pongan en slytherin_ oyó que decía el pelo grasiento a la guapa pelirroja.

_ ¿Slytherin?_ James Potter miró a ese chico con cara de asco, como si no pudiera concebir que alguien quisiera ir a Slytherin_ ¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Si yo fuera allí creo que me volvería a casa. Creo que mejor me voy, ¿te vienes? – preguntó James a Sirius.

Sirius no sonreía.  
_Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin – masculló.  
_Rayos _ dijo James _ Y a mí que me parecías normal.  
Sirius sonrió por primera vez.  
_Tal vez rompa la tradición_ podría hacerlo de verdad_ ¿A dónde irías tú, si tuvieras que elegir?  
James levantó una espada invisible.  
_ ¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi padre.  
El pelo grasiento hizo un ruidito de disgusto. James se giró hacia él  
_ ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?  
_No _respondió el otro, aunque el desprecio en su voz daba a entender otra cosa – Si prefieres tener músculos antes que cerebro...  
_ ¿A dónde esperas ir tú, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? – interrumpió Sirius.  
James se echó a reír. L aniña se puso en pie abochornada: Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento.  
- Oohhhhh…  
James y Sirius imitaron su voz arrogante. James trató de empujar a ese chico mientras pasaba.  
-¡Te veo luego, Quejicus! – gritó una voz, mientras la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba de un portazo.

Si todos en gryffindor eran así, Sirius no tenía ninguna duda de a que casa quería ir.

_Y allí fue para vergüenza de su familia._

_2 de septiembre de ._

_ ¡Un gryffidor! ¿Pero como es posible? ¡Merlín, que vergüenza! ¿Qué hemos hecho mal orion? Siempre tuvo ideas raras en la cabeza pero esto ya…

Regulus obervaba atento y callado a sus padres, madre parecía estar a punto de darle un colapso y padre parecía no asimilar la situación.

_ Mañana mismo arreglo esto en el ministerio_ reaccionó padre, al fin con firmeza_ lo cambiarán de casa y dentro de poco a nadie le quedará constancia de que Sirius fue a gryffindor… sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué pasó esto?

Entonces madre miró a Regulus como si acabara de reparar en su presencia: Regulus, hijo mío. Ven aquí.

El niño, que a pesar de su corta edad entendía el enfado y la vergüenza de sus padres, aunque no demasiado bien que fuera tan grave, fue junto a su madre.

_ Tú nunca nos decepcionarás Regulus. Lo sé_ afirmó madre para si misma como quien afirma que la hierba es verde o la nieve blanca_ Nunca.

Regulus miró al suelo un momento para luego levantar la cabeza: No madre. Nunca.

Diciembre de 1971. Londres.

¡Ya casi era Navidad! Regulus no podía esperar a que llegase. Navidad significaba regalos, grandes atracones de pasteles hechos por elfos, ver a toda la familia. ¡Tenía mucha gana de ver al tío Alphard! E incluso creía que podría soportar a Bellatrix, se preguntó si vendría con Lestrange.

Navidad era el regreso de Sirius.

Sirius apenas le había escrito, de hecho solo lo hizo una vez y puso:

"Gryffindor mola. Nuestros padres se equivocan al hablar de esto. ¡es súper guay Reg! Y tengo muchos amigos.

Iré en navidad porque los padres de James le han hecho prometer que vaya a casa y Rem y peter también se van"

Un abrazo.

Sirius."

Una única carta, en la que en pocas palabras decía que todo aquello que Regulus creía que era verdad era mentira, que padre y madre se equivocaban y hablando de sus amigos gryffindors. Regulus no los conocía, Potter, por el apellido era un sangre limpia, los otros dos mestizos o sangre impuras. O incluso traidores.

Y sabía que a la familia no le haría gracia.

OOooOO

No es que esperase fuegos artificiales recibiéndole ni tampoco una alfombra roja, ni siquiera se esperaba un cariñoso abrazo de bienvenida. (Ni en los mejores tiempos lo hubiera echo) Pero Sirius Black tampoco se esperaba un recibimiento tan frío.

Madre le recibió con un: ¡gryffindor! Espero que al menos sepas escoger a tus amigos Sirius_ con una dureza en su voz que asustaría a cualquiera. Pero Sirius no era cualquiera.

_ Tranquila madre_ dijo con frialdad_ Se escoger.

Padre parecía sencillamente atónito de que su primogénito fuese un gryffindor y de que hubiesen desoído su propuesta de cambio de casa. Normalmente cuando Orion Black dispone algo, el mundo ya empieza a moverse mientras el habla. Orion propone, el mundo dispone ( al instante)

_ ¡Reg!_ Sirius tiró la capa en cualquier lado sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegó a casa_ ¿cómo estás?

Regulus bajaba por la escalera y en cuanto vio a Sirius echó a correr hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se abrazaron felices.

_ Bien_ dijo madre_ Me alegra ver que te llevas bien con tu hermano, él es más pequeño que tú Sirius, pero más inteligente. Cuando él vaya a Hogwarts el próximo año sabrá enseñarte cual es tu verdadero camino. A fin de cuentas_ suspiró al aire_ serás un gryffindor por extrañas circunstancias, pero eres un Black por sangre.

OOooOO

Esas fueron unas navidades bastante extrañas, madre no dejaba de insinuarle lo decepcionada que estaba por su admisión en gryffindor y padre apenas le hablaba.

En general toda la familia parecía disgustada:

_ Gryfindor Sirius_ había ducho con especial disgusto su tía Druella_ ¡Qué pesadumbre para tus padres! Espero que al menos sepas comportarte como un Black.

Él se había encogido de hombros indiferente. Le traía sin cuidado comportarse como un Black.

En estos momentos podría haber estado hablando con Remus, gastando una broma a Quejicus al lado de James o simplemente riéndose de lo torpe que era Peter, que se caía hasta por suelo llano. ¡Cómo los apreciaba a los cuatro! Indudablemente más que a tía Druella, que las primas Narcisa y Bellatrix. Y a otros familiares más.

Era un aprecio mutuo y sincero, sin lazos de sangre pero si lazos de amistad. Una amistad de tan sólo unos meses pero que Sirius sabía sería eterna.

Le caía bien Remus, ese niño callado que tardó dos semanas en hablar con sus compañeros de cuarto. James y él pensaron que era un poquito "corto" pero pronto descubrieron que no. Sólo era tímido. A Sirius le encantaba sentarse con él y hablar de cualquier cosa mientras comían chocolate. (Remus parecía la distribuidora oficial de chocolate de Gryffindor, aunque en ese tema era un poco tacaño)

También le gustaba Peter, aunque este si fuera de verdad un poco lento, o al menos era más torpe que una cucaracha panza arriba, pero Peter le contaba como vivía con su madre bruja en una calle muggle, y como antes de venir a Hogwarts, tenía amigos muggles que jugaba con ellos en una plaza como la de Grimmauld place, y como siempre había deseado contarles su secreto y nunca había podido. Peter a su vez, escuchaba muy interesado todo lo que Sirius quisiese contarle de los Black, aunque a Sirius no le gustaba mucho hablar de su familia. Se parecía muy poco a la de sus amigos. Muy poco a los Potter.

Y estaba James. James Potter. A Sirius le encantaba estar con él, si bien apreciaba mucho a Remus y Peter, James era su mejor amigo por encima de cualquier otro. Porque James era como él, libre, rebelde y con principios. Siempre con ganas de divertirse y una permanente sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Trae a su madre de cabeza, pero esta, al revés que Waldurbra si está orgullosa de su hijo. Aunque ya le haya mandado un vociferador en cuatro meses escasos de clase. La quiere mucho a James. Pero Sirius no está celoso, aunque poco a poco se vaya dando cuenta de que su familia no es normal, ni la tendrá nunca.

Aunque padre y madre rechazarán a sus amigos (¡un mestizo, un traidor! y ese otro ¿Quién es?) se preguntarán como Sirus Black puede andar con semejantes escoria, cuando lo descubran ya sabe lo que le espera; amenaza y vociferadores; lavados de cerebro: "Son escoria Sirius" "Ladrones de magia" "carecen del verdadero sentimiento de mago""No me avergüences más, el otro día me dio no pude mirar a la señora Malfoy a la cara cuando me preguntó por tu ingreso en Hogwarts" Pero a Sirius no le importa porque sabe que siempre le quedará Regulus.

_Y si Regulus está a su lado ¿Qué importa lo demás_?

_Septiembre de 1972: Estación de King cross. Londres_

A Sirius le había faltado tiempo para ver a sus amigos, en cuanto localizó a Potter (este le llamaba a voces por toda la estación) fue hacia él, le dio una palmada en la espalda y subió al tren, despidiéndose con un frío: hasta el verano.

Madre asintió con la cabeza y lo miró con ceño, luego se volvió a Regulus, que contemplaba disgustado como Sirius lo dejaba solo:

_ Regulus. Hijo mío_ madre lo miró fijamente_ júrame que nos dejarás en buen lugar, Júrame que sabrás quien eres, no cometas los errores de Sirius. Eres un Black. Demuéstralo.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza. Le dolía muchísimo y se moría de ganas por alejarse de madre. De toda esa presión que de repente sentía caía sobre sus hombros.

_ ¡Regulus!. ¡Aquí!

Vio a Sirius llamándole desde la puerta de un compartimento, dudó: ¿Qué diría madre si supiera que había viajado con los amigos de su hermano? Porque sin duda Potter y los otros dos estarían con él.

Sin embargo tampoco le apetecía nada sentarse con Narcisa y sus amigas y no conocía a nadie más.

A Andromeda, que empezaba su último año ni siquiera la había visto.

Entró respirado hondo en el compartimento. Estaban solos los cuatro.

Su hermano repantigado comiendo caramelos y con los pies apoyados en el asiento de enfrente, un chico bajito de pelo ralo le miró sonriendo, lo mismo hizo otro de pelo castaño, pálido, como enfermo y James Potter soltó un "muy disimulado":

- ¡Vaya! Así que este es Regulus ¿eh? ¿Qué tal? ¿Emocionado?

_ Si, bueno Reg_ dijo Sirius_ estos son James, Remus y Peter_ los señaló.

Ellos le saludaron y Regulus les sonrió, sin saber muy bien que decir. Ni si quería estar allí.

_ ¿Y qué?_ preguntó el tal Peter al cabo de un rato_ ¿Ya sabes que casa prefieres?

_ Yo…_ los miró a todos, miró a su hermano que lo observaba fijamente. Tragó saliva_ Supongo que a Slytherin.

_ ¡¿Slytherin?!_ repitió james Potter con agresividad y un deje de burla_ Tú hermano está chalado tío.

Regulus se puso colorado: Si, Slytherin. Toda mi familia ha estado allí_ ¿Quién se creía ese Potter que era para reírse de la casa que padre y madre reverenciaban? ¿Del fundador, el más grande de entre los 4 grandes de su época?

_ Toda no, Reg_ dijo Sirius con seriedad y una nota de orgullo y altanería.

Regulus lo miró, volvió a tragar saliva: No, toda no_ confirmó.

_ Slytherin no está tan mal_ dijo entonces Lupin_ Se supone que todas las casas son buenas, tienen sus cualidades.

_ ¡Bah!_ se burló Potter_ Eso lo dicen porque el sombrero no va a cantar una canción que diga: "Gryffindor os acogerá a los fuertes de espíritu y valientes de corazón, los reptiles de alcantarilla iréis a Slytherin porque en algún lado hay que meteros" ¿entendéis? no queda ético.

Remus negó con la cabeza, Peter Pettigrew soltó una risita tonta, al parecer aplaudía toda y cada una de las cosas que Potter hacía y Sirius…su hermano soltó otra carcajada fuerte y añadió: _ ¡Muy buena Jimmy!

Regulus se levantó de golpe, no deseaba estar ahí, sus padres tenían razón. Eran una mala influencia, el enemigo era ellos: los mestizos y los traidores. Ese Potter que le robaba a su hermano frente a sus narices.

Cogió airado su capa y abrió la puerta del compartimento.

_ ¡No Reg espera!_ oyó que lo llamaba Sirius_ ¡Era sólo una broma! ¡Vamos Reg, ven aquí! ¡Meda está en slytherin y sabes que me cae muy bien!

Pero Regulus ya no quiso volver atrás_. Y tal vez nunca lo haría_.

_Hogwarts. Noche del 1 de septiembre de 1972. Ceremonia de selección_.

_ Black. Regulus.

El comedor empezó a cuchichear: Un nuevo Black, seguro que iría a Slytherin o no tan seguro… todos recordaban como Sirius Black, el heredero de la enorme fortuna del legado Black había ido a parar a Gryffindor un año atrás.

Regulus no hizo caso a los comentarios y caminó hacia el taburete, se puso el sombrero notando todos los ojos puestos sobre él.

_ ¿Black de nuevo, eh?_ dijo el sombrero con voz fuerte_ sip, material de Slytherin que dicen, sin embargo tu hermano prefirió ir a gryffindor. ¡Sin duda cualidades no le faltaban para ninguna de las dos! Igual que a ti. Tú en Slytherin podrás triunfar, sin embargo algo me dice que no sabes por que casa decidirte.

__ Regulus. Hijo mío. Júrame que nos dejarás en buen lugar, Júrame que sabrás quien eres, no cometas los errores de Sirius. Eres un Black. Demuéstralo_.

_ Slytherin_ pensó Regulus_ quiero ir a Slytherin.

_ ¿Y porque?

_ Yo quiero Slytherin. Por favor. Padre y madre perdonarán así a Sirius y yo les daré el honor que no quiere darles.

_ Bien, en ese caso mejor que seas:

SLYTHERIN.

La mesa de la izquierda estalló en aplausos. Pero mientras estrechaba manos y recibía la felicitación de su prima Narcisa y del novio de ésta, se fijó en la mesa con estandartes rojos y dorados.

Sirius parecía ser la única persona sorprendida por la elección de Regulus sobre la faz de la tierra. Regulus le sonrió a modo de disculpa, pero su hermano giró la cabeza y se puso a hablar con Lupin.

Y allí se quedó, lejos de los estandartes rojos y dorados. De indeseables y traidores, de mestizos e hijos de muggles. Dónde madre estaría orgullosa de verlo.

_Lejos de Sirius._

_Abril de 1972. Invernadero nº 2 de Hogwarts._

Sirius no tenia la culpa sin ese imbécil de Belbins no tenía reflejos y no había podido apartarse a tiempo, él sólo juagaba con James a encestar en las macetas las plantas que les habían mandado plantar ese día.

_ Sirius.

_ ¿Eh? ¡Ah!, eres tú_ dijo al oír la voz de Regulus. Ese año, su relación había caído en picado_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ ¿Te has enterado de lo de_ bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro_ de Andromeda?

_ ¿Meda?

_ ¡chist!_ Regulus hizo un gesto brusco con la mano_ ¡Más bajo! ¿No sabes lo que pasó? ¿No te envió una carta secreta madre?

_ ¡Ah si! Está en mi cuarto.

_ ¿No la abriste?

_ Pasando Regulus, lo único que hace en esas cartas es recordarme la vergüenza que soy para los Black y paso de eso. Me importa una…

_ Seguro que no es así.

_ ¡No seas ingenuo! ¡Claro que es así! Siempre será así.

_ ¡Yo estoy orgulloso de ser tu hermano!_ Lo dijo sin pensar y de repente toda esa frialdad, ese orgullo y esa arrogancia que ambos tenían desde el principio de año se evaporó.

_ Gracais Reg. Yo también lo estoy. Aunque seas de Slytherin.

_ Si bueno_ Regulus le devolvió la sonrisa_ Creo que podré soportar la vergüenza de que me vean con un gryffindor.

_ ¿Y lo de Meda que…?

_ Ah, si_ Regulus le tendió una carta y Sirius reconoció la letra de su madre.

_Hijo:_

_Esta noticia saldrá filtrada en los periódicos en poco tiempo, aunque tu padre ha pagado para retrasarla. No queremos cotilleos baratos. Te mereces saber esto como miembro honorable de la gran casa Black. Andromeda; hija de Ignatius y Druella ha decidido darse a la fuga con un hijo de muggles, de venas roñosas, cuyo nombre es Ted Tonks. A partir de este momento, la señorita Andromeda ya no es una Black. Lo notificaremos en el periódico matutino._

_Sólo espero que no nos pidan explicaciones, tu padre ya ha pagado demasiado a esos indeseables para que mantengan su boca cerrada._

_Waldurbra Black._

_Black Tojours pors._

_Pd: Tú sigue así siempre. Sé que nunca me decepcionarás. Confío en ti, como nunca lo he hecho en nadie._

Sirius acabó de leer la carta: significa…significa esto que tenemos que hacer como si Meda no existiera.

_ Eso pone madre.

_ ¡Que gilipoyez!_ saltó Sirius_ Esto, esto Reg no son más que patochadas y mierdas. Arrugó la carta y la tiró_ la mía pienso quemarla sin leerla.

Y dejo a Regulus, solo de nuevo, con toda esa presión sobre sus hombros.

_Al final, siempre lo dejaba solo_.

_Agosto de 1976. Grimmauld place nº12. Londres_.

Regulus se tapó más con las mantas e intentó no oír.

_ Amo Regulus_ kreacher estaba en la puerta_ amo Regulus no esté triste. El señorito Sirius es malo_ se pegó con la cabeza en la mesita de Regulus, al fin de cuentas Sirius seguía siendo su amo_ Es cruel y volverá loca a mi querida ama. Puede que hoy sea el día que nos libremos de él.

Regulus se incorporó y miró al elfo, su mejor amigo en esa casa. Su único confidente. Para él era mucho más que un sirviente. Era un buen amigo.

Se restregó los ojos, cansado y trató de no oír los gritos del piso de abajo.

Su madre y Sirius de nuevo estaban discutiendo y Regulus recordó, de repente, como un recuerdo muy enterrado, aquellos tiempos donde no juntarse con sangres sucias y traidores eran manías de madre y preservar el verdadero sentimiento de mago palabrería de padre si sentido. Ahora eso era lo más importante del mundo.

Y Regulus sabía cual era su lugar.

Miró en derredor, su habitación estaba entera de verde, llena de estandartes verdes y plata, una foto con su equipo de quidditch le miraba y el mismo saludaba alegre en esa foto, la hicieron tras ganarle al equipo de ravenclaw.

Una habitación de un slytherin para que sus padres olvidasen su vergüenza.

_La verdad es que el no sentía vergüenza._

_ Amo Regulus ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

_ No kreacher. Muchas gracias, pero dime ¿Siguen discutiendo? Ya no los oigo gritar.

El elfo con el amo detrás se asomaron con cuidado, por las escaleras con cara decidida subía Sirius. Parecía muy enfadado, como exaltado, entró en su cuarto sin verlos a ninguno y cerró de un portazo.

_ Anda Kreacher, vete a ver como está madre, pero no le digas que te lo mandé yo_ Regulus quería saber que había pasado esa vez.

ooOOoo

_ Ama_ el elfo entró haciendo una reverencia y encontró a su adoradísima señora Black con una botella de coñac, una copa y tirada llorando encima de la mesa de caoba y marfil de la sala pequeña.

- ¡Ama!_ se sobresaltó el elfo_ Kreacher se ira si usted lo desea o Kreacher le preparará lo que usted disponga.

_ No quiero nada_ dijo con voz sorprendentemente entera.

Se incorporó, se arregló el pelo y pestañeó. Debía de estar horrible, y no importara que solo la estuviese viendo un elfo. Una Black no debe llorar y menos por un hijo ingrato que jamás entenderá su deber.

_En el fondo aún piensa que podrá enderezarlo._

Ha dicho que se iría pero es mentira. Ha de ser mentira ¿A dónde iría? A casa de Potter_ se respondió a si misma.

No puede. No merezco que me humillen más_ de pronto se preguntó para que habría ido arriba y sus teorías cobraron fuerza.

_ kreacher_ ordenó_ ve a ver que hace Sirius.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y salió en busca del "desagradecido y cruel amo que hace sufrir a mi ama"

ooOOoo

Lo encontró al final de las escaleras. Allí estaba Sirius Black con el semblante pálido pero decidido, el pelo revuelto, vestido con una de sus mejores capas de verano… y una enorme maleta a sus pies.

_ ¿Se va?_ le preguntó el elfo con sorna_ Yo le abriré la puerta, joven amo.

Sireius solo le miró con asco e hizo amago de pegarle un puntapié.

_ ¡SIRIUS!

El chico se volvió al oír las voces. Madre le gritaba desde la puerta de la sala pequeña, donde hace media hora habían estado discutiendo de nuevo, Regulus estaba asomado desde su cuarto.

Ambos hermanos se miraron fugazmente, de alguna forma sabían que ese sería su último gesto como verdaderos hermanos.

_ ¡¡Si sales por esa puerta Sirius no podrás volver a entrar nunca!!_ gritó madre histérica_ ¿Me has oído? ¡NUNCA!

_¡¡ ¿Y a quien el importa eso?!!_ preguntó Sirius a su vez a voz en grito_ ¡Me importa una mierda!

_ No consiento que me hables así. Niñato desagradecido. ¡¡Jamás serás digno de ser un Black!!

_ Bien. ¡No quiero ser un Black! Y sois vosotros los que no sois dignos de mí. Putos maniáticos de mierda.

_ ¡Acabas de cumplir 16 años! No eres más que un niño que se cree el mejor en todo, crees que sabes todo sobre la vida. ¡Pero no sabes nada! ¿Me oyes? ¡NADA! No eres más que engreído con pájaros en la cabeza.

_ ya he oído bastante_ miró a Regulus y quiso decirle algo, de veras que quiso pero ¿el que?, así que con una mirada miserable, abrió la puerta de la calle.

_ ¡NO!

Sirius salió despedido hacia atrás. Waldurbra en un acto desesperado había sacado la varita y cerrado la puerta justo cuando su hijo la abría.

_ Si te vas ya no volverás. Te borraré del árbol como a Andromeda.

_ Bien, en ese caso ya tienes experiencia.

Esa vez Waldurbra no lo detuvo, sólo se quedo allí plantada, enfadada, rabiosa y avergonzada con la varita en alto junto al elfo.

_ Lo siento Reg, ojalá pudiese ser de otra forma.

Regulus se quedó viéndolo desde arriba como se alejaba su hermano. Esta vez para siempre.

ooOOoo

Esa noche en grimmauld place Kreacher lo celebró a escondidas en su guarida y luego fue a ver al amo Regulus que no quiso bajar a cenar y se entretuvo toda la noche y la madrugada mirando por la ventana y susurrándole al elfo todas las constelaciones que conocía.

El ama se encerró en la sala pequeña, sacó todo el arsenal de bebida y bebió lo que no está escrito. Llorando a escondidas por alguien que ni siquiera existe. _Patético._

El señor al llegar del ministerio registró la casa de arriba abajo como si no creyera las palabras de su esposa. Al fin, hubo de aceptarlo, se fue solo a su cuarto y mientras bebía el mejor vino de elfo cosechado en la rivera del Duero, escribió una carta al ministerio.

_Puede que hoy sea el día que nos libremos de él._

_Kreacher tenía razón._

_Junio 1977. Afueras de Haggleton. Inglaterra._

__ Agacha la cabeza_ dijo entonces la voz detrás de la capa negra._

Y Regulus Black, a quien habían educado para mirar siempre hacia arriba. Para estar siempre por encima de los demás, echó un rápido vistazo a quien se atrevía a ordenarle aquello…y lo cumplió.

El pequeño rey de la familia Black se arrodilló ante su amo, Lord Voldemort tomó su brazo izquierdo pronunció un hechizo y Regulus sintió como este le ardía y como en su piel aparecía un tatuaje.

Cuando terminó, el señor tenebroso le hizo señas para levantarse, el joven de sólo 16 años se incorporó besó el dobladillo de la túnica de Lord Voldemort y ocupó un lugar entre los enmascarados.

_Se miró el brazo donde ahora brillaba la marca tenebrosa._

_Junio de 1977. Casa de los Potter._

_ ¿Habéis leído el periódico? ¡Es terrible!

Lily acababa de entrar en el cuarto, donde Sirius y James estaban hablando.

Aunque Sirius no era hijo biológico de los Potter los sentía a estos mucho más cercanos que a sus verdaderos padres. A los que deseaba no volver a ver nunca más.

James era su hermano. Y se hermano había conseguido al fin que Lily Evans le hiciese caso y Lily, que debía ser menos lista de lo que aparentaba, aceptó a salir con James y por eso estaba pasando el verano con ellos.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ preguntó James quitándole el periódico de las manos.

_ Trece muertos en un ataque mortífago a las afueras de Liverpool. Las autoridades muggles lo atribuyen a una explosión de gas_ leyó Lily_ Uno de ellos era samhuel Bott.

_ ¡Oh no!_ exclamó James_ ¡Era ese chico de huffleppuf con el que Sirius y yo nos metíamos a veces!_ su voz estaba cargada de sentimiento de culpabilidad_ era una buena persona. Muy buena, un poco lenta pero mucho mejor que todos esos hijos de puta que lo asesinaron.

_ Si_ Lily se limpió una lágrima_ Yo le ayudaba con pociones en 5º. Era bastante inútil, el pobre. Pero tan bueno y leal… ¡Que injusticia!

_ ¿Sale él?_ preguntó bruscamente Sirius, refiriéndose a su hermano

_ No_ respondió Lily con acritud_ nunca se les ve la cara. Siempre van tapados con esas horribles máscaras. Y por favor Sirius, se que no tengo derecho a decírtelo pero no pienses en ello. No sufras por tu hermano.

_ Yo no tengo hermanos_ dijo fríamente_ ni familia excepto a vosotros.

_Porque Regulus ya no es mi hermano._

_Octubre de 1978. Grimmauld place_.

_Para el Señor Tenebroso.  
Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que leas esto,  
pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien  
descubrió tu secreto.  
He robado el Horrocrux auténtico  
y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda.  
Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,  
cuando te hagan frente  
volverás a ser mortal.  
R.A.B._

El joven amo estaba raro, Kreacher lo notaba. No era el mismo de hacia un año. Seguía proclamando lo contesnto que estaba de servir al señor tenebroso y los señores estaban tan orgullosos de su hijo, porque él si que había sabido comprender lo que significa ser un Black. Él nunca los traicionaría.

Pero Kreacher conocía bien al amo, y desde aquel día en que Lord Voldemort había solicitado la ayuda de un elfo (¡Es una gran honor! Y es nuestro Kreacher!) Todo había cambiado.

OoOOoo

Un día cualquiera, uno en los que madre estaba tomando el té en casa de los Malfoy y padre en el ministerio decidió que había llegado el momento. Ya no podía aplazarlo más o jamás se atrevería a hacerlo, pensó irónicamente en Sirius, hacia años que no se permitía hacerlo, después de todo se suponía que no existía. Pensó en si Sirius sería capaz de hacer eso, suponía que si, no todo podía ser palabrería cuando aun hablaba con Regulus y le decía que lo que iba hacer era una mierda, que unirse al señor tenebroso era convertirse en un asesino y que no había nada de heroico en ello. Eso fue lo último que le dijo, un mes después justo de que el pequeño rey de los Black recibiera el gran honor (¡que ironía!) de la marca tenebrosa.

Pero al fin Regulus comprendió que el juego había llegado a su fin y ordenó a Kreacher que le llevara al lugar donde el señor tenebroso le había llevado.

Y el elfo obediente, le tendió su brazo y ambos se desaparecieron en un torbellino de luces y colores.

Llegaron al lugar, una cueva azotada por las olas en un acantilado altísimo.

Amo y elfo entraron en la cueva, pagaron su tributo de sangre y recorrieron a salvo de los inferí el cavernoso y negro lago hasta el centro del mismo.

Regulus lo vio, el pedestal con la vasija llena de poción, que habrías de beber si querías hacerte con el tesoro de su interior. Y Regulus ansiaba ese tesoro por encima de todas las cosas, no podía obligar a kreacher a beberlo- El elfo era su mejor amigo, su único confidente y además, el plan saldría mal, Sólo quedaba una solución:

_ kreacher_ llamó con voz ronca_ Toma este relicario, yo beberé la poción, cuando haya terminado sustitúyelo y destroza el original. Es una orden.

_¡AMO NO_ gritó elfo_ ¡no amor, kreaher lo hará! Su sirviente beberá esa poción.

_ No kreacher, ha de ser así. Obedéceme, me debes obediencia. Ante cualquier cosa.

_ ¡Pero amo!_ gimoteó el elfo.

_ No dirás nada de esto, mis padres deben permanecer al salvo, ante los ojos del mundo los Black debemos seguir siendo asiduos defensores de las ideas del señor tenebroso_ y antes de que el elfo pudiera quejarse una vez más, hizo aparecer de la nada un pergamino, una pluma y escribió en el un mensaje_ toma Kreacher, mételo en el falso relicario. El elfo obedeció y miró a su amo con ojos llorosos cuando este cogió una copa y empezó a beber la mortal poción.

Regulus bebió y a medida que lo hacia veía visiones de los peores momentos de su vida y un ardor le escocía el estómago y su cerebro pareció congelarse pero siguió bebiendo. Porque esa era la única solución.

El elfo lloraba en silencio y aun lloró más cuando unos inferí atraparon a su amo, al joven señor Black y le arrastraron al fondo del agua donde se perdió para siempre.

Kreacher retuvo el llanto y procedió a cumplir el último deseo del mejor de sus amos.

_Nunca lo consiguió_.

ooOOoo

Un 10 de octubre de 1978 murió Regulus Black, su elfo volvió contando la mentira que su amo le había enseñado y Waldurbra Black enloqueció más aun, y elfo y ama se quedaron solos en el mundo junto a un señor Orion Black enfermo y postrado en cama.

El pequeño rey, el favorito de sus padres, el adolescente orgulloso de haberse unido al señor tenebroso, el hombre que descubrió su secreto. El demasiado poco importante para ser asesinado por el mismo Voldemort_ según Sirius_ abandonó este mundo.

_Muchos años después, Kreacher, el elfo, lucharía en su nombre_.

_1978. Hospital de San Mungo. Sala de terminales_.

Sirius contempló estupefacto el rostro pálido casi sin vida de quienes habían sido sus verdaderos padres.

A su lado, James estaba sentado en una silla, llevaba horas sin pronunciar palabra y Lily junto a él, hacia enormes esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas y le apretaba la mano, sumidos en un terrible silencio. _El silencio de la muerte_.

Sirius contempló el rostro de la mujer que le había servido de madre durante tres años. En realidad muchos más. El pelo, antaño negro brillante de la señora Potter ahora estaba blanco y deslucido, sus ojos brillantes, vivaces siempre atenta a todo, estaban cerrados y su piel grisácea. El señor Potter, en una cama contigua ya no tenía pelo, apenas respiraba y ni siquiera daba señales cuando James se acercaba a él y le susurraba palabras de consuelo, que en el fondo, sabía, solo servían para él.

Porque sus padres ya no pueden pronunciarlas.

Habían creído que lo más duro era estudiar para auror a la vez que forman parte de la orden del fénix. Que luchar contra tu propio hermano es lo más duro que harás nunca.

Pero lo verdaderamente terrible sucede ahora, porque en el campo de batalla todo es más fácil. Pero no puedes luchar contra el tiempo, y es el tiempo y sólo él, junto a una enfermedad el que se llevó a los Potter el 22 de diciembre de 1978.

Y _nadie puede luchar contra eso._

Enero de 1980.

Afuera nevaba pero no importaba.

Ella avanzaba hacia el altar con su vestido blanco y el velo ondeándole al viento. Estaba bellísima, se tocó la barriga. Llevaba un bebé en su interior. Una vida humana, pero a pesar del embarazo de poco más de un mes, no se le notaba nada.

No había campanas anunciando su llegada ni su madre llorando a lágrima viva. Y eso era lo único que lamentaba, sus padres se habían matado hacía casi un año en un accidente de tráfico.

No había damas vestidas de dorado tirándole flores ni una niña llevaba su velo, no le habían peinado grandes peluqueros, ni todos se quedaban extasiados con su belleza como soñaba en la boda perfecta que toda niña planea.

No explotaría la tarta ni un fénix anunciaría el feliz acontecimiento.

Sólo estaba él, en el altar junto al cura y a su mejor amigo.

James Potter le entregó su anillo en matrimonio.

No había grandes invitados ni banquetes de ensueño, pero estaba James.

_Y Lily no necesitaba nada más._

_01 de agosto de 1980. Hospital de San Mungo. Sala de partos._

Era una cosa pequeña con algo de pelo negro y un color grisáceo, una respiración desacompasada y la persona más importante del mudo, en ese momento.

Era su ahijado_._

Lo cierto es que James, Remus y Peter lo miraban igual de embobados que el mismo, se les caía la baba y Lily sonreía. Parecían niños pequeños. Si llevaba meses dudando sobre si Siirus Black sería un buen padrino, las dudas que podía tener se disolvieron en cuanto vio al mejor amigo de su marido coger a su hijo, el hijo de Lily, por primera vez en brazos.

_ ¡Míralo Moony! ¡Es una enanez! ¡Parece una patata!_ había dicho Sirius.

_ Acaba de nacer Sirius_ contestó Remus intentando no poder los ojso en blanco.

_ A mi no se me parece a nadie_ dijo peter mirándolo de cerca.

_ ¡Pero a quien se va a parecer!_ saltó Sirius_ ¡hace sólo un día que ha nacido! A veces Peter eres un poco…lento.

_ Tiene los ojos de Lily_ dictaminó Remus_ antes los abrió y los vi.

_ ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

_ Lo vi, Sirius, lo vi.

James y Lily sonreían ante la discusión de los mejores amigos del hombre. Habían querido un parto tranquilo y por eso sólo habían ido sus amigos a verlos, Mary y Catherine, las mejores amigas de Lily hacia poco que se habían ido.

No estaba siendo un pos parto tranquilo pero a Lily no le importaba.

En los días siguientes, cuando los Potter se mudaron al valle de Godric, la casa heredada de James, todo el mundo desde Mcgonagall al mismísimo Dumbledore pasando por miembros de la orden fueron a felicitarles a casa.

Después de todo, un nacimiento era motivo de celebración, más en esos tiempos difíciles.

_Harry James Potter acaba de llegar al mundo y duerme, en ese momento, en brazos de Lily, ajeno a lo que le deparaba el destino._

_31 de octubre de 1981._

__ (…) Y cuando vi su casa destrozado comprendí lo que Peter había echo… y lo que yo había echo._

_**( Sirius Black:"El prisionero de Azkaban")**_

Se había levantado nervioso, no eran las terribles noticias del periódico ni tampoco las bajas que cada día pasaban a engrosas más esquelas en las filas de la orden. Ni siquiera era Remus.

Aunque este, en otra de su ultra secretísimas misiones, hacia días o incluso semanas que no aparecía por casa y ahora el piso compartido de ambos sólo lo habitaba Sirius.

_ Todo irá bien_ se dijo a si mismo_ Confía en Peter.

Sirius confiaba en Peter y confiaba en la buena resolución de su perfecto plan, Todo había ido a la perfección, los mortifagos lo habían perseguido a él. Sólo habían pasado cinco días desde el encantamiento fidelio y desde ese día Peter, como Remus, había desaparecido. Y eso le daba mala espina…

_ ¡Al diablo con las ordenes de Dumbledore!_ proclamó cuando ya se harto de estar con ese horrible pálpito, sentado en el sofá.

Cogió su moto, activo el encantamiento invisible y surcó los cielos toda velocidad.

Al llegar al valle de Godric supo que algo iba mal, ¿Por qué tenía ese mal sabor de boca, ese pálpito si no había señal de lucha alguna?

Y entonces la vio. Una parte había sido destrozada por completo (justo donde la habitación de Harry) el resto, mas o menos se tenía en pie.

Tiró la moto sin miramientos al suelo y se acercó a ella. No quería mirar lo que había entre los escombros, no quería averiguarlo porque ya lo sabía.

_Demasiado bien_.

Y él era el culpable, él y su arrogancia. Sólo él de que los Potter estuvieran muertos.

Entonces los vio, sus cuerpos, sin marca de arma alguna pero indudablemente muertos.

James, su amigo, su hermano yacía tendido en el suelo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de sorpresa y miraba sin ver a un hermano que lloraba por él.

Lily tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos verdes, esos que habían enamorado a James, denotaban miedo. Tenía los brazos extendidos como si hubiera estado protegiendo algo, o alguien.

_ ¡HARRY!_ pensó aterrorizado_ ¿Dónde esta? ¡HARRY!

Y en esa noche macabra, la peor de su vida, sucedió el milagro. Poco más allá oyó un llanto de bebé. Encontró a su ahijado llorando, seguramente echaba de menos a mamá y papá, sólo entre escombros.

Sirius lo cogió y vio, que excepto por una gran herida en la cabeza, estaba bien. Estaba vivo.

No sabía que hacer ¿Cuál habría de ser su siguiente paso? Siempre había sido activo, había seguido su instinto, pero ahora no tenía instinto. Parecía que toda su fortaleza se había esfumado junto a la vida de sus mejores amigos.

_ ¡Sirius! ¡Oh Sirius! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Es horrible…yo…

Hagrid el guardabosques acababa de llegar y vio a Sirius Black con el niño en brazos, llorando entre los cadáveres de sus mejores amigos.

No supo como consolarlo, sólo supo que la única petición que le había dicho Sirius no podía cumplirla.

_ Dame a Harry Hagrid, soy su padrino. Yo cuidare de él.

Pero Dumbledore le había dado órdenes expresas y concisas, y por más que Sirius insitiño al final tuvo que ceder.

Sirius Black vio a su ahijado alejarse en la moto que le había regalado a Hagrid. Ya no la necesitaba.

_No sabía que tardaría doce años en volver a verle_.

Doce años en Azkaban pagando un crimen que no había cometido. Pagando el haber confiado en la persona equivocada.

_Juró que cuando volvieses a encontrar a Peter Pettigrew le haría que pasase siquiera un ínfima parte de su dolor. Lo mataría con sus propias manos_.

_Principios de julio de 1993._

Hacia casi doce años desde la última vez que lo viera, ya no era, evidentemente, un bebé encantado con su escoba de juguete que el padrino más guay de la tierra le había regalado para su primer cumpleaños. Pero Sirius lo reconoció al primer vistazo.

Era la viva imagen de su padre con los ojos de Lily, aunque eso Sirius no podía verlo a la distancia que estaba lo sabía igualmente.

Harry parecía enfadado y exaltado, llevaba su baúl de Hogwarts y una lechuza blanca a la que llamó "Hedwit" en una jaula.

Era de noche y se preguntó que haría allí, su ahijado se sentó en una parada mugle de bus y miró en derredor suyo, ahora asustado.

Se acercó un poco más, quería verlo más de cerca.

Y Harry lo vio, vio sus grandes ojos grises y una forma enorme y oscura en la noche y se asustó y cayó hacia atrás.

__ ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí?_

De repente sintió un ruido y Harry, ignorando, al parecer que eso era el autobús noctambulo no se levantó del suelo y se tapó los ojos con las manos al cegarle el resplandor de sus faros.

Vio que hablaba con su dueño y se subía al autobús.

Desde detrás del matorral Sirius vio a su ahijado subir, ya a salvo, al famoso autobús.

_Lo había encontrado. Y nunca más se lo quitarían de nuevo._

_Mayo de 1996._

No podía creerse el mensaje, tenía que ser mentira que Harry estaba buscándolo en el departamento de misterios. Pero era verdad.

Snape no le había enseñado oclummancia, Sirius sabía que ese murciélago amargado solo había empeorado las cosas, y que Dumbledore se había equivocado. ¡Pero no! ¡Oh no! Dumbledore nunca se equivoca_ pensó con amargura.

Lucho con valentía, como en los viejos tiempos y por poco tiempo volvió a sentirse libre. Volvió a ser el mismo.

La maldición de la loca de Bellatrix le pegó de lleno, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cayó a través del velo.

Siirus Black nunca supo que ahijado grito desesperado por ir a buscarlo, no supo tampoco que no tuvo un entierro digno de un Black. Aunque eso último, francamente, le importaba un bledo.

No supo tampoco que su hermano había descubierto el mayor secreto de Voldemort ni que su ahijado su mejor amigo y esa niña demasiado responsable para su edad lo descubrirían pocos años después.

_El 4 de mayo de 1996 Sirius Black, el primogénito de los Black, el traidor de la familia, el único gryffindor de los Black, el padrino de Harry Potter dejó este mundo._

_Meses después, el ministerio, sacó a la luz su inocencia._

_Sirius los hubiera mandado a la mierda si no fuera que ahora estaba en un lugar mejor._

_Junto a Lily y James._

Notas: Algunos pasajes me parece que les falta algo, pero ya me parecía excesivamente largo asi! Sobre todo el final, no me gusta pero creo que el resto está bien. Espero que les guste.

Y ya saben una escritora con rewiews es una escritora feliz.

_bss_


End file.
